


Foam

by Godoka



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Use your imagination, but john still did something to piss hudson off, in this world there is no cult, john seed is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godoka/pseuds/Godoka
Summary: Coffee shop AU where the deputy is a new barista and makes John's order.





	Foam

John marched from his car into the small coffee shop at the end of the street. By now he was a regular and though the shop was small and rather unknown, they made the best coffee in his opinion. Therefore he turned to them for his daily caffeine fix. Besides, it’s not like they had a Starbucks on every corner in Hope County. By now the baristas knew his order by heart. Joey still asked him every morning to waste his time. John could have sworn he saw her spit into his coffee once. 

He scoffed when he saw Joey behind the counter. When she herself caught sight of him, she swiftly took off her apron.

“I’m on break. Up front, Rook.”

“Yes, ma’am” a muffled voice responded from the back. Joey glared at John as she walked around him and out of the shop to likely get lunch. He sighed and turned to the woman that had appeared before him. She seemed young and was easy on the eyes.

“Good morning. The usual?” she asked with a polite smile.

“What, Hudson has you remember my order?”

“Nah. I just see her prepare it sometimes while muttering about what an ass you are” she frowned “I'm pretty sure she’s spat into your drink a few times. I don’t question it.”

“We had a little disagreement once” John explained leaning on the counter table slightly as he watched the woman laugh. He decided he liked the sound.

“You must have fucked up big time. Anyway, the usual?”

“Yes” he responded, flashing her a big smile. Was she checking him out?

“Coming right up!” She went to make his coffee in the back, taking a little longer than Joey normally did. He didn’t mind. She was clearly new to the job. He could wait a little longer for her. When she approached carefully holding his order, he straightened up and took it from her, fingers brushing briefly.

“Thanks” he beamed, handing her his card. She swiped it and handed it back with a smile.

“No problem! I promise I didn’t spit in it, by the way” she winked.

He chuckled “that’s appreciated. See ya” and he reluctantly shuffled back to his car.

“Have a nice day” she called after him. She had no idea what he had done to piss off Hudson so much but she could understand why someone would find him irritating. He definitely seemed overconfident to the point where it was annoying. He was, however, not unpleasant to look at. She secretly hoped she’d get to talk to him again.

John walked back to his car and opened up the top of the cup to pour sugar in but stopped. His breath hitched. The girl had drawn a cute plane in the foam of his coffee. He beamed at the drawing. She had noticed his coat! He wondered if she liked planes too… With a sigh, he put the sugar down, coffee in the cup holder and began driving with extra care. This was the nicest thing anyone has done for him in a while. And it was so unbelievably cute. He felt silly about it but wanted to preserve the cute picture the barista made just for him.

Throughout the day, he carried around the cup with care after taking some pictures of the art. At this point, his brothers didn’t question his odd behaviour and he didn’t explain why he was carrying around coffee but not drinking it. Then he left to go to the bathroom for a minute and left the cup on the kitchen table. When he came back he saw Jacob sipping out of it, staring him right in the eyes all the while as John gave him a horrified expression. He continued to drink. The bastard. When he put the cup down, he had foam above his lip.

“I didn’t see you drinking it.”

“Whatever” John huffed in response, angrier than he probably ought to be. He would just have to visit the cute barista again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a silly coffee shop AU idea post on tumblr and people seemed to like it. I got the inspiration to write this out when I saw someone’s tags where they suggested John wouldn’t drink the coffee but keep it to preserve the art and the day would end with Jacob drinking it without knowing. And so that's how this little story came about!


End file.
